A Song To Pierce The Heart
by bsboojie
Summary: Just something I thought up. An R/D for once. Songfic.


A/N: Of course, I don't own anything associated with Gilmore Girls, nor do I own "Do I Have To Cry For You?" or Nick Carter (although I wouldn't mind *wink wink*). This is a songfic, as you probably know by now. I know it's totally unimaginable, but originally I didn't write this for Gilmore Girls. I wrote it for my own *ahem* love interest. I just thought it somehow fit for Dean and Rory (or what I'd like them to be). Anyway, this is for all the Dean and Rory fans (those of them who are left, anyway), and since practically all the stories now are R/J, I thought I would input my two cents, so enjoy. You can review if you want, I don't mind if you don't. Thanks.  
  
A Song To Pierce The Heart  
  
Dean was about to start his number for the dress rehearsal of the talent concert. He was sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage with a guitar on his knee and a microphone of its stand in front of him. Below him, seated in the front row, were some friends, the coordinator of the concert, and some other people taking part in it. Near the middle of the fifth row were Rory and Jess, sitting side by side. He started singing the song.  
  
*Don't wanna close the door.*  
  
*Don't wanna give up on it.*  
  
He could see Rory mouthing the words along with him.  
  
*Don't wanna fight no more.*  
  
*We'll find a way around it.*  
  
*Where's the love we had?*  
  
*We can make it last.*  
  
*Tell me what I gotta be.*  
  
*Tell me what you wanna do.*  
  
*Cause I can't live my life*  
  
*The way you want me to.*  
  
*You know I can't go on*  
  
*Living like we do.*  
  
*Do I have to cry for you?*  
  
*Do I have to cry for you?*  
  
Rory got up and started moving down the row, still mouthing along with him. Jess stared after her.  
  
*So tell me what it's for*  
  
*If there's no winner in it.*  
  
She started up the middle aisle to the back of the theatre. He could tell she was still doing it.  
  
*Nobody's keeping score.*  
  
*Let's start from the beginning.*  
  
*Can we make it last*  
  
*With the love we had?*  
  
Rory reached the start of the aisle and turned to walk to the side of the theatre.  
  
*Tell me what I gotta be.*  
  
*Tell me what you wanna do.*  
  
*Cause I can't live my life*  
  
*The way you want me to.*  
  
*You know you can't go on*  
  
*Living like we do.*  
  
*Do I have to cry for you?*  
  
*Do I have to cry for you?*  
  
She got to the side and started walking down the aisle, still mouthing the song. She was walking faster.  
  
*Do I gotta stand*  
  
*In the cold dark night*  
  
*'Til the morning light?*  
  
*Yeah.*  
  
She turned and disappeared into the door that was right beside the stage, the one that led backstage.  
  
*Do I have to say*  
  
*I won't let you get away?*  
  
*What do I gotta be?*  
  
*Tell me what you wanna do.*  
  
*Cause I can't live my life*  
  
*The way you want me to.*  
  
*You know we can't go on*  
  
*Living like we do.*  
  
*Do I have to cry for you?*  
  
She appeared at the side of the stage, in the wings. Still mouthing. He didn't see her.  
  
*Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Hold on.*  
  
She started walking onto the stage. Everyone in the audience turned to watch her except Dean, who had his eyes closed.  
  
*You know I can't go on*  
  
Closer.  
  
*Living like we do.*  
  
Closer.  
  
*Do I have to cry for you?*  
  
She was almost by his side.  
  
*Do I have to cry for you?*  
  
He felt her come up beside him. He opened his eyes and turned his head. She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him passionately, for so long, so deeply, she took his breath away. He felt his feelings for her take over his mind and dominate him against his will. He put his arms around her waist.  
  
The kiss finally ended. They both opened their eyes and looked deeply into each other's.  
  
"I miss you," Rory whispered, eyes brimming with tears. Suddenly he was brought back to reality.  
  
"Rory," he said uncertainly. A single tear rolled down her beautiful face.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you like this again." Her face contorted as the dam burst and she collapsed, sobbing, into his arms. He held her tightly, then got up off the stool, picked her up and carried her off the stage. 


End file.
